schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Toughen Up
The School of Our's All Stars Season 3 Episode 2 "Toughen Up" Kiyah and Kevin was just sent home things got a little heated. Declan is telling Duane that he has to watch his self cause he was so close to getting sent home. Last night, Jay, Leah and Jakiela was talking asking who voted for who. Jay wanted Declan out but that didn’t happen, they notice that Duane, Declan, Nate and Tia all hangs out so they are obviously in a alliance. And Austin is in between. The next day, Autumn gets up, her plan is to be really nice to everyone and not make any enemies what so ever. Everyone head down into this little class room, to hear about their next challenge. This challenge they will be learning how to work efficiently with a team. So the 12 are taken out for the first part of their challenge. Duane is hoping to have a nice relaxing day bay but they get their they see a pile of water melons and a to giant crates with ropes attached. They were told that they will break in teams of 6, they each will complete their challenges of passing water melons to each other, and transport their crates. Then, the second part of the challenge will be in 3 hours. The winning team will be safe and the losing team will be sent to detention to nominate 2 members of their team for elimination. Now time for team. Duane and Declan walks over to Austin, Duane told Tia that they need members of their alliance to be on Jasir’s team to make them lose so he’ll be out up for elimination. So team 1 is Duane, Declan, Austin, Nate, Autumn and Leah. Leah is not too stoked about being on a team with Duane, Nate or Declan, and if they lose, then she knows who she will be voting for. Team 2 is Tia, Jay, Tai, Jotirce, Matt and Jakiela. Jakiela feels confident, and thinks that they have stronger people on this team. Tia’s plan is to throw the challenge and vote for Jasir so he can get eliminated. The first part of the challenge starts, team 1, has Austin passing a watermelon to Autumn who is passing it to Duane, who is passing to Nate, who is passing it to Declan who is passing it to Leah. Apparently Duane is throwing too hard to Nate, making him drop it. Declan is distracting Tai making her drop the watermelon. Because Nate and Tai dropped their’s they have to sit out until their teams finish. Tia is throwing the challenge so she is acting weak. Making team 1 advance. Now they are pulling their crate to the finish line. Jotrice and Jasir is getting heated! By time team 2 finished the watermelon pass, the other crossed the finished line. Team 1 won the first part. Back at home. Duane told Tia to tell Tai to vote for Jasir when they lose. Tai will do anything cause she don’t have a alliance. Duane, Nare and Declan are plotting talking about their targets saying Jasir, Tai and Jakiela, they don’t deserved to be their. Jasir over hears this listening. Duane then starts saying really mean things about Jasir, Matt, and Jotrice. Saying no one can never see Jasir because he’s so freakin black all you see is his eyes and teeth. Nate is laugh so hard at that, adding on other stuff. He called Matt a cracker… Declan don’t necessarily agree with what Duane is saying. Jasir is appalled. Jasir gathered Autumn, Matt, Leah, Jakiela, Jotrice and Tai saying that Duane has been saying a bunch of stuff about people. Leah said all he do is talk shit. The next part of the challenge. They have their crates opened, they have to put together a wooden desk, and decorate it exactly like the picture give ( Apple on the right front corner, right paper in the same exact place. They start the challenge, team 1 is doing really good with team work, everyone is screwing a screw, Duane said he’s really good at screwing, on the other team, Jotrice is arguing with Tai with what to do. Tia is really happy because she’s supposed to throw this, and Jotrice and tai are doing for her. Tai isn’t screwing the screw in the right direction, Jotrice and Jakiela are yelling at her. Jakiela looks over and the other team already have their last leg to screw in. Autumn gets the apple are papers giving them to Leah and Declan to place on the desk, making them the winners of the challenge. Jasir is pissed. Declan is so happy to not be going home. Back at the house Jasir writes on Duane’s door that he’s a faggit. Declan is saying how childish this is. Duane is pretty calm saying that he will be the one to have the last laugh when he gets sent home tonight. Everyone is talking about it Leah defends Jasir saying that Duane be talking shit about everyone in the house. Autumn is shock, so she spends some time with Jasir. Before going into detention, Jakiela wants to talk to her team, she asked who they thought did the worst. Matt pointed out Tai and Tia, Jakiela though tai did the worst, and will be voting her in. Jay is telling Jakiela that he don’t trust Tia because she’s friends with Declan, Duane and Nate. He think it is a good idea to target their alliance because right now they are the majority. In detention there’s a chalkboard. Jasir was first to vote and he wrote down Tia’s name. She wasn’t expecting that so Tia wrote Jasir’s name along with Tai. Jakiela and Matt wrote Tia’s name because she’s aligned with Declan and Duane. and Jotrice was the only one to vote for tai. Jotrice is pissed cause no one told her anything so she has a attitude. When team 1 found out who is at risk for elimination, they jumped for joy. Jasir and Tia. Duane knows that Jay is going home. Jasir needs votes so he goes to Matt and Leah reminding them that he needs to stay so he can fight to get Duane and Declan out, Matt can not stand Duane and will keep Jay for that reason. Austin is set on voting out Jasir, but Jasir and Matt goes to him telling him, if he keep him, then Austin won’t have to worry about anything, If he votes for Jay then people will be after him. Austin don’t know what to do. Time for elimination. Everyone walks in Tia and Jay are up. Jay hopes that he got into people’s heads to convince them to keep him. Duane said that he hopes Jasir gets sent home. Tia was asked why she thought she was sent up, she said because there’s some much rumors going around claiming she’s not in a alliance. Jakiela yells that he hangs out with Declan, Duane, and Nate 24 7. Nate is looking a little worried right now. Jasir says that he hopes everyone keeps to their word. Tia hopes that people realize that Jasir is a strong player and to send him home. Time to vote. Declan goes in to vote for Jay, followed by Duane and Nate. Jakiela votes for Tia, Autumn votes for Tia, followed by Jotrice, Austin, Matt, tai and Leah. If the votes are tied the winning team will revote. Votes are tallied, 1st votes for Jay, 2nd vote is for Jay, third vote is for Jay. Jay is so nervous. 4th vote is for Tia, 5th vote is for Tia, 6th vote is for Tia. 7th vote is for Jay, 8th vote is for Tia. The last vote is for…..Tia, third person eliminated. Nate is so shocked. Tia has nothing to say and just leaves. Nate is so pissy pissed. Duane said that ugly prick survived elimination but, he is not finished yet, Duane still has plans. Tia is kinda happy to be leaving because it’s been two days since she saw her boyfriend Ron, she hopes Nate win. Jay is happy to still be hear, he says that they better watch out. Matt, Austin, Autumn, Jakiela, Leah and Jotrice voted for Tia Duane, Declan, Nate and Tai voted for Jay